La Otra Cara de la Moneda
by Raven2106
Summary: —¿Eres un demonio? —me pregunto mirándome con esos profundos ojos color esmeralda, llenos de curiosidad. Sonreí divertida y le di una calada a mi cigarro. Acaricie mi cuello adolorido, "no me la dejas fácil Raven...", musite en mi mente. —No lo se... —le respondí soltando todo el humo por la boca —¿lo soy para ti? El negó y respondió: —No, eres mas un ángel...


**Nya's, esta es una nueva historia que traigo desde hace tiempo en la cabecita loca que tengo pegada al cuello.**

**Espero les guste mis Bambinas, y por fis, solo les pido que comenten, una o dos palabritas que les cuesta no más que unos segundos, no les pido mucho Nya's.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima Bambinas.**

**Un beso y una lamida en la mejilla (marca de que estuvieron en mi territorio).**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Raven**

* * *

**La Maldición**

_¡Nightmare!_

_(Now your nightmare comes to life)_

_Dragged ya down below_

_Down to the devil's show_

_To be his guest forever_

_Peace of mind is less than never_

_Hate to twist your mind_

_But God ain't on your side_

_An old acquaintance severed_

_Burn the world your last endeavor_

_Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air_

'_Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)_

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head_

_You're now a slave until the end of time here_

_Nothing stops the madness turning_

_Haunting, yearning, pull the trigger_

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_

_Oh, it's your fucking nightmare_

_(While your nightmare comes to life)_

_Nighmare/Avenged Sevenfold_

**POV Isabella**

Vida...

¿Qué es la maldita vida?

Un sacerdote te respondería: "Es un regalo de Dios, el mejor que podrías tener."

Mi vecino de al lado: "Una oportunidad de vivir la vida aquí en la tierra."

El borracho del bar: "Una jodida pérdida de tiempo, yo preferiría morir..."

Una niña pequeña: "Es amor... comida y agua... ¡ah! también jugar y divertirse."

Pues para mí la realidad es otra... para mí...

Vivir... vivir, para mí sería algo sorprendente, viviría feliz... sin embargo no es así...

Un castigo...

Tener que lidiar con muchas cosas solo para darte cuenta que es una simple pérdida de tiempo solo por insignificantes y estúpidas situaciones y problemas en los que te involucras cada día mas, y diferentes.

Una pérdida de tiempo, aliento, sudor y energía...

Muchas veces hubiera querido olvidar todo por completo, poder imaginarme como sería mi vida si fuera diferente...

No normal, porque no quiero serlo, pero al menos no tener los malditos demonios que me consumen cada día desde que cumplí los diez años.

Una maldición...

Nada volvió a ser como antes.

A los nueve años, mi madre, mi única familia que conocí durante mi corta vida. Falleció por una bala en su abdomen, había sido durante un asalto en el centro comercial. No se dejo vencer por ellos, al contrario, una niña se salvo gracias a ella.

Pero ella no...

Llore amargamente durante 3 meses, sin salir de mi habitación la cual se había vuelto negra y oscura, tan solitaria sin madre bailoteando por este y colocando música en mi reproductor, inundando la habitación con algunas suaves notas de Beethoven, Mozart, Debussy, Pachebel, entre otros de los cuales aun eran mis favoritos. Paramore, Nirvana, Radiohead, The Runaways, My Chemical Romance entre otros que aun no he dejado de escuchar.

La extrañaba...

Reneé, te extraño mami...

Mi custodia quedo a cargo de mi padrastro, ya que aun no habían encontrado a algún familiar, decían que solo era temporal, pero yo sabía que no era así, yo sabía que no había tenido a nadie más que solo a mi mama. Todo cambio radicalmente una vez Reneé se fue, se volvió un infierno como nunca en mi vida...

Phil aporto con eso...

El maldito me golpeaba, abusaba de mi niñez e inocencia para su propio placer y satisfacción. Nunca deje que me tocara, que me hiciera suya, nunca le dejaría hacerlo.

Durante 5 años y aun sigue siendo un infierno, lo bueno es que el perro se la pasaba mas borracho y drogado que quien sabe que, eso le impedía que me hiciera daño, desde que cumplí los 11 y la maldición que se pasaba de generación a generación, y esta generación me toco a mí, a Isabella Marie Swan, alias Raven...

Se desato por completo...

Me volví tu maldita pesadilla…

Oh, sí. El cuervo se había desatado sin consultármelo, y la verdad me importaba en lo mas mínimo, Phil se asusto tanto al punto de hacerse pipi en el momento de que el cuervo salía a la luz un día de abril a mis 13 años de contenerla tanto dentro de mí. Jamás volvió a tocarme un pelo, por mi estaba bien, mientras no me jodiera lo que queda de mi puñetera existencia, perfecto. Yo solo esperaba el momento para cumplir 18 años y largarme del maldito mundo en el que vivía.

La maldición no se iría hasta que yo fuera feliz y estuviera enamorada, incluyendo que la persona de la que yo estuviera enamorada sus sentimientos fueran mutuos. Lo cual me burlaba mucho, yo jamás seria feliz, aparte Raven en gran parte era de mucha satisfacción tenerla junto a mí. Nunca estaba sola, ella siempre estaba a mi lado hablándome y jodiendome como una puñetera cacatúa en mi mente y cuerpo cuando esta se apoderaba de este. Aunque aun pienso que es un castigo, una maldición, Agggh...

¿Qué me deparaba más adelante? Realmente no lo sabía, no tenía ni una maldita idea, solo había un pequeño detalle...

Una nueva familia se había mudado a Forks, Washington...

* * *

**Aquí les tengo la traducción de una de mis canciones favoritas de Avenged Sevenfolf, de mi hermoso Mrs. Shadows, ugh como lo adoro. Okey, demasiada cursi para mi gusto.**

_**¡Pesadilla!**_

_**(Ahora tu pesadilla vuelve a la vida)**_

_**Arrastrado ya abajo...**_

_**Hacia abajo para mostrar el diablo**_

_**Para ser su huésped para siempre**_

_**La paz mental es menor que nunca**_

_**Odio a torcer su mente**_

_**Pero Dios no está de su lado**_

_**Un viejo conocido cortada**_

_**Grabar el mundo su último esfuerzo**_

_**La carne se está quemando, lo puedes oler en el aire**_

_**Porque un hombre como usted tiene un alma tan fácil de robar (robar)**_

_**Así que hacer cola antes de que se los números de tinta en la cabeza**_

_**Ahora eres un esclavo hasta el fin del mundo aquí**_

_**Nada detiene la locura girando**_

_**Anhelo obsesionante, aprieta el gatillo**_

_**Usted debe haber sabido**_

_**El precio del mal**_

_**Y duele saber que pertenezco a este lugar, sí**_

_**Oh, es tu maldita pesadilla**_

_**(Mientras que su pesadilla viene a la vida)**_

**¿Merezco reviews?**


End file.
